Crime of Passion
by SasuNaruXP
Summary: Multibillionaire Sasuke Uchiha is about to get married and his bride-to-be insists on wearing a diamond tiara. A diamond tiara that catches the eye of certain blonde thief. SasuNaru!


** Hey guys! I'm sorry for the delay in my other story, but the next chapter is on its way. In the meantime please enjoy this oneshot. **

** Also, this is my first time writing a crime, so don't expect it to be very good.**

** Summary: Multibillionaire Sasuke Uchiha is about to get married and his bride-to-be insists on wearing a diamond tiara. A diamond tiara that catches the eye of certain blonde thief. SasuNaru!**

** WARNING: Theft, flirting, LEMON, and some Sakura bashing to end with. **

** Disclaimer: I refuse to admit that I don't own Naruto.**

** Me: I'm really sorry everyone. I'm just so busy right now, but I'm sorting everything out so please bare with me.**

* * *

Crime of Passion

Multibillionaire Sasuke Uchiha was one hundred percent sure that his life sucked. It all started a year and a half ago. His father was diagnosed with cancer and even though they found it in time and his father was doing well now, it gave his father a sort of reality check. He became insistent that Sasuke find a girlfriend, settle down, and produce an heir.

Before that time the raven was able to avoid talking about dating with his father, always claiming he was too busy with work. And ever since his older brother was disowned for being gay he knew he couldn't let his father find out that he was too. Not to mention the fact that Sasuke was doing very well with his life. He took over the company and expanded it worldwide. His father couldn't be prouder, so when he sat Sasuke down and started telling him about a girl he could date that would reflect very well on the company; what else could the raven say but yes.

So now here they were, a year and a half later, Sasuke and his bride-to-be, Sakura Haruno. They were currently in a jewelry store purchasing a diamond tiara that Sakura just _had_ to wear when they got married next month. It was the most ridiculous thing the raven had ever heard and a huge waste of money. Fifty million dollars of a waste to be exact.

"Oh. My. God!" The pink haired girl squealed as the clerk behind the counter showed them the tiara they had ordered. "Oh Sasuke, it's perfect. Can I try it on?"

The clerk nodded and took it out of its display case. "Be careful. It is very expensive." The man stressed the words as he handed her the tiara. "Speaking of the price...Mr. Uchiha."

The raven nodded. "Fifty million has been wired to the company account."

The man moved to his computer to confirm the transaction before smiling up at the two. "A pleasure doing business with you as always."

"I look like a princess! Sasuke, don't I look like a princess?!" Sakura bounced on her heels in front of the raven who simply nodded with an emotionless expression.

Sakura handed the tiara back to the clerk who whipped off any fingerprints left behind and placed it back in a cushioned box, packing it up. "Is this all or was there something else you would like to see?" He addressed the question to Sakura, knowing how she loved to spend her fiancé's money.

"This will do for now." Sakura smiled at the clerk as her fiancé took the box and handed it to one of the four guards he hired to protect it. The last thing he need now was to have fifty million dollars stolen from him as he exited the store. You could just imagine the headlines in the papers. Not to mention Sakura would insist on buying a new, more expensive tiara. "This is so exciting. I can't wait to show it off at the party tonight."

And there was the second most ridiculous thing Sasuke had ever heard. On top of buying a fifty million dollar tiara the girl wanted to throw a party to show it off to everyone, as if it weren't already all over the papers. So now, instead of sending the tiara to a secure location until the wedding it would be spending a night in Sasuke's penthouse. Along with the four guards.

"I'm telling you again this isn't a good idea."

"Oh relax. You live so high up that it's more likely an airplane would crash into your living room than a thief scaling up the side. Not to mention that you need a key to reach your floor and your security guards monitor everyone who goes in and out. And we've got four guards just to look after it, not to mention the display case you had made with a built in alarm that notifies the police if someone so much as bumps into the bulletproof glass. Nobody is getting my tiara. Besides it's just for one night."

Sasuke sighed shaking his head. This was going to be the worst night of his life.

* * *

"What!" A blonde haired woman yelled, outraged with the blonde man standing in front of her. "He can't do this! Tied up! Tied up with what?!"

"Rope?" The blonde man gave a half smile to his joke before frowning at the woman's expression. "I don't know. He just told me he was really tied up at the moment and begged me to take his place."

"I can't believe this! This party is in two hours and I've already lost one of my waiters."

"I said I'd be happy to help out."

"Oh really?!" The woman gave him a crazed look. "And I suppose you know how to waiter a party such as this. You probably already know the correct way to hold a tray. Or how to circulate a room. Or how to keep the tray balanced as people grab glasses off of it while you're wearing gloves."

"Actually, I've done parties like this before."

"Oh really?" The woman let out a puff of breath as her anger died down. "Show me."

The blonde nodded as he put on a pair of gloves and grabbed a tray before demonstrating the proper way to hold it. He kept his body straight, shoulders back with his other arm folded behind him. After walking around the room a few time the woman sighed. "Okay. Go get dressed with the other waiters and then get to the kitchen and wait for me there."

As the man left, Sakura walked in with Sasuke behind her. "Is everything okay, Ino?"

"Yes." Ino nodded. "Everything is just fine."

"Perfect." The pink haired woman grinned turning to her fiancé. "I'm going to go with Ino to get out hair and makeup done and then we will be right back."

"Hn." The raven nodded, leaning down so she could give him a kiss goodbye and then left the room.

"Does he ever look happy?" Ino whispered to her best friend.

"If he does I've never seen it." Sakura sighed as they both boarded the elevator. "He likes to keep to himself."

"Yeah, but you're getting married. He should at least let you move in."

"He's just old fashion. He wants to wait until we're officially married."

"Oh, like how he wants to wait until you're married to have sex."

"Sasuke is a very religious man. He is against the idea of sex before marriage"

"Sure he is." Ino rolled her eyes. "You don't really believe that do you?"

"And why shouldn't I? It makes sense."

"Because then he would have to be a virgin and I have a hard time believing that."

"Well, of course he's not a virgin, but all of those other girls where probably just to relieve an urge. I'm special." Sakura grinned to herself.

* * *

The blonde made his way to a spare room he saw a waiter emerge from. In the room he found bags littering the floor, most likely belonging to the other waiters. He noticed he was the only one there as he got out the uniform he "borrowed" from the tied up waiter. As he started to change he heard his phone vibrate and reminded himself to put it on silent as he answered.

_"You in?"_

"Yes Kiba. I'm changing into my uniform now."

_"Do you have everything you need?"_

"Yes! You're acting like this is my first job."

_"I know but there's a lot of money riding on this. You can't make any mistakes Naruto."_

"And I won't. I never screw up a job."

_"Yeah, I mean, you always get the money, but you get yourself into these ridiculous situations."_

"One time." Naruto groaned. "That was just one time and the old man was too senile to remember anything anyway. Now I got to go. I'll see you on pay day."

As he hung up the phone and straightened out his uniform the blonde grabbed his backpack and poked his head out the door. Making sure the coast was clear he made his way to another door that was lock. _Must be a room. _The blonde thought to himself as he got out his lock picking kit and gave one last glance to be safe before getting to work. He had the door open in seconds and slipped inside. There was a bed and furniture pressed against the walls. But best of all, there was a window that opened.

Naruto opened the window and look down. There was a slight ledge that he could probably fit on and as he looked up he was pleased to note that it was not a very long climb to the roof. Smiling to himself he closed the window and headed to the closet, placing his backpack on one of the shelves. As he exited the room he put a little knick in the wood with his key just in case he forgot where it was.

Grinning to himself he headed down the hall and into the living room before stopping. He didn't know where the kitchen was and the four guards surrounding the tiara where staring at him suspiciously. Giving them a slight nod he picked a direction and started walking. The last thing he need was for the guards to get a good look at him so they could tell the sketch artist later.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde spun around to see the man of the house staring at him with his arms crossed.

"I...I got lost." Naruto bowed his head.

"Hn."

"You know that's not a word right?" The blonde looked up at the man who now looked a bit shocked. "What's the matter? Not many people tell you that?" _What the hell are you doing?! This is the guy you are going to steal from! Don't interact with him!_

Sasuke just smirked. "Not many people brave enough to talk back to a billionaire."

"Tch. What just cause you have more money than me I can't tell you when you're being an ass." _Oh my god! Shut up! Just walk away!_

"What's your name?"

"Kyuubi."

"Well, Kyuubi. You can tell me all you like that I'm an ass, just know that I could throw you out of here at any moment."

"What?" The blonde's face became grim. _Oh great! You see. Now you've done it. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"Are you listening to me?" The raven was now right in front of the blonde, staring down at him.

"No! I mean, yes I'm listening to you, but please don't kick me out. I need this job. If I don't the money from this job some really bad people are going to be really angry with me."

The raven chuckled. "Relax moron. If I kick you out I'll have to listen to that dumb blonde bitching at me all night."

Naruto pouted giving the man a glare. "What do you have against blondes?" _You were home free you idiot! Why are you always just asking for trouble?!_

"Nothing. It's just one blonde with an annoying voice. You're just fun to tease."

"Asshole." The blonde grumbled under his breath, but it was obvious the man heard it. _What the hell is wrong with you?! What is with this man that makes words come out of your mouth uncontrollably?! _

"Cute." Sasuke smirked pointing toward a room. "The kitchen's over there."

Naruto blushed a little before heading that way. As he continued walking he felt the raven's eyes on him. When he dared a quick glance back he confirmed that his eyes were, in fact, looking at him. More specifically, at his butt. "I think he likes me." The blonde muttered to himself as another blush powdered his cheeks.

_I think you need to focus on the job!_

* * *

The party was a big hit. Everyone was having a ball. Except, of course, Sasuke. The raven sighed as he leaned against a wall. The party had started just an hour ago and he already felt like jumping off the side of the building. He hated having to make small talk with all of Sakura's friends. And he hadn't seen that cute blonde once since the party started.

He downed the rest of his champagne and decided he would make some excuse and sneak off to his office. But just as he started heading in that direction a tray of filled champagne glasses crashed into his chest. In that moment everything stop.

"I am so sorry. I was going to come by to offer you a drink. I just- I'm so sorry." Sasuke looked up at the blonde man who was trying to apologize.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sakura came storming over and the blonde just continued to bow his head. Sasuke smirked, but before he could say anything his bride-to-be decided to butt in. "Get out! Right know! I want you out!"

The blonde nodded before heading in the direction of the changing room, dropping something as he passed by the curtains with the candles by them. Sasuke was glaring at his fiancé, pissed beyond belief. He finally found the guy again and she had the nerve to kick him out. And now she was leading him into a different room to help him change.

"Get off." The raven pulled his arm free of her once they were inside the room.

"Oh, I know your aggravated sweetie. That dumb waiter-"

"I could have handled him myself."

"Of course you could, but I was just-"

"Trying to make me look like an idiot." Sasuke continued to his dresser and got out a spare shirt before taking his own off. "Get out. I'm going to be working in my study for the rest of the night."

"Sasuke, you can't do that. Everyone is expecting the two of us."

"I don't care!" The raven snapped at her. "I hate this party and I hate that tiara and I hate_ you_! Now get out!"

Sakura bit her lip in aggravation before taking a deep breath. "Now listen here you-" But her sentence was cut short when screams erupted from the living room followed by someone shouting "Fire!"

Their anger forgotten, they both rushed out to see what had happened. The curtains had caught on fire and everyone was rushing out of the house and piling into the elevator. "Don't panic!" Sakura shouted over the screams. "This is just a minor problem! I'm sure the fire department is on its way!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes before heading into the kitchen and getting a fire extinguisher. The fire wasn't that big but if it reached the table with the alcohol, Sasuke would be without a home. And he couldn't let that happen. Quickly putting out the fire he turned to whoever was still in the room. "Party's over! Everyone out!"

As the rest started to exit Sakura ran over to her fiancé and stomped her feet. "What do you mean 'party's over'?! It only just started! The fire's out so there's no reason not to continue-"

"I said it's over, Sakura. Everyone out. And that includes you." The raven gave her a nasty glare before heading to his study to get some work done.

* * *

The blonde grinned to himself up on the roof. Things couldn't have gone better. He got himself kicked out earlier than expected, but that didn't matter. The device Shika gave him sparked up a flame in not time and with everyone rushing out of there, they'd just assume that he was swept away with them. When in reality he'd retrieved his bag and climbed up onto the roof to wait patiently.

Now it was almost two in the morning. He assumed that the raven was asleep and the guards would probably be on duty. Smirking to himself he changed into his tight black outfit and a black snow cap to cover his blonde hair. He strapped his backpack on as he carefully climbed down to the window he's escaped from.

When he reached the window he stopped and got out his laser glass cutter before making a small circle and opening the window. It wasn't locked, but it would help give the illusion that someone was breaking in who hadn't already been inside. Once inside the room again he made quick work of the lock and headed down the hallway to where the tiara was.

The four guards were standing like statues next to the tiara. The blonde smirked as he got out a small round disk and a small gas mask for himself. Pushing the button in the center of the disk before sliding it toward the guards. As soon as the gas was released the men barely had time to react before they all hit the floor. That would have them out for at least five hours, but just in case, the blonde dragged them all into a room and locked it.

Finally, Naruto took off his mask, seeing as gas was cleared by the open balcony door which was probably for the fire. He made his way to the display case and dropped down on his knees to find a panel. Unscrewing the bolts and removing the panel, he carefully attached another one of Shika's devices to the wires just like the brunette had told him to...fifteen times.

Naruto took out his phone and waited patiently for the text of the all clear. Once he got it, taking out his laser glass cutter he made a small hole in the glass, just large enough for the tiara to fit through. When the tiara was in his hands he let a large grin spread over his face. Now all he had to do was text Shika to start playing a loop in the security footage and he would just walk out of the employees' exit. Mission accomplished.

At least, it was until he heard footsteps heading toward the living room. Panicking slightly the blonde jumped behind the bar as the man walked in before freezing. _It's gone._ Sasuke just stared at the display case dumbfound before getting out his phone to call the police when a shout of "Stop!" stopped him.

Naruto stood up from behind the bar and headed to the balcony holding the tiara over the side. "Call the police and I drop it."

The raven smirked lowering his phone. "You do realize that the diamonds won't break."

"No, they won't." The blonde admitted smugly. "But the pretty white gold holding them together will. And when that happens the diamonds will scatter all over the place. Into building, small cracks, sewage grates. And even if the police did find some of them, do you really think they'd just return them to a multibillionaire who's got so much money he could whip his ass with it. You're fifty million would be gone."

"Then again, it would also be gone if I didn't call the police."

"Not necessarily."

"So you'd just give it back."

"Maybe." The blonde muttered. "Put the phone on the bar and walk toward the coach." Sasuke did as he was told and started backing away, never taking his eyes away from the man. Naruto started walking back inside and rolled his eyes. "You're going to trip if you keep walking like that."

"Maybe so, but I used to have guards here, and now I don't."

"I didn't kill them!"

"And I'm supposed to believe you?"

Naruto looked insulted as he walked around the sofa and placed the tiara on the glass coffee table. "Have a seat." He told the raven sitting down himself.

Sasuke raised a brow before doing what he was told, sitting next to the man who now had his head in his arms. "So know what?"

The blonde bit his lip thinking. He had some tranquilizer darts in his backpack, if he could get some out and stick the man with them he could probably make it out of there. That was the plan, until his hat was suddenly tugged off. "Hey!"

"Kyuubi?" The raven's face was shocked, then amused. "Well, I suppose that's not really your name."

"You asshole! Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Obviously because you didn't want me to see who you are so you could just knock me out and leave."

"Yeah, and now I'd have to kill you!"

"Judging by your reaction earlier I doubt that, but if you can go ahead." He taunted the blonde.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. "You are still an ass."

"And you're still cute." Sasuke bit his tongue after the words where already out there. What was he doing?! Flirting with a waiter is one thing, but the man who's about to rob him.

The blonde couldn't help the blush that crept up on him. This wasn't the time or the place. _Unless it is._ Naruto blinked looking at the raven. _He likes you. And when people like other people they can be easily manipulated._ "You really think so."

That shocked the raven, he had decided to stop flirting with a thief, not to have the thief flirt back. "Well...yes."

Naruto leaned back letting out a deep breath of exasperation. "I never wanted to be a thief you know. But I just wasn't given much choice."

"Hn."

"That's still not a word."

The raven sighed. "I understand. Sometimes things happen that can fuck up your life and there's just no way to fix it."

"Yeah." The blonde chuckled. "You know what. Call the cops."

"What?"

"I wasn't lying before. I really do need the money from this job or else some really bad people are going to be really mad at me. My only options now are to go to jail, or let you keep the tiara and wait to die."

"And you think you'd fare so well in prison."

"Hell no. You know what happens to guys like me in prison. We get raped. But I'm gay so I guess I could deal with that." The blonde lowered his head as he saw the raven's hand clench, smirking to himself.

Sasuke grabbed the blonde's chin and moved his face just inches away from his own before smirking. "Just because I might be slightly attracted to you does not mean I am just going to let you take fifty million from me."

"Shit." The blonde cursed and leaned his forehead against the raven's. "Well, you can't blame a guy for trying." Naruto leaned back and held his arm up in surrender. "You got me. I give up. Do whatever you want with me."

"Take off your backpack." The blonde pouted before doing what he was told. _Great. So much for 'easy to manipulate.' That's the last time I listen to myself...wait...what?_ Sasuke rolled his eyes as the blonde looked to be having a very confusing conversation with himself. "You are such an idiot." The raven shook his head before grabbing the blonde by the collar and pulling him forward, smashing their lips together in a rough kiss. "Why the hell am I attracted to you?" He gasped out after pulling apart.

Naruto licked his lips before leaning forward. "I could say the same thing." The blonde let his lips be captured once more, kissing back with just as much roughness, moving his body so that he was straddling the raven. He began grinding their hips together and the raven's hands moved to grope his ass. "We just started and you're already this hard?" The blonde smirked, reaching a hand down and gripping the raven through his pants. "Either I'm the sexiest guy you've ever seen or someone's fiancé sucks in bed."

The raven chuckled slightly. "As if I could get it up with her." Naruto continued rubbing the raven through his pants before lowering himself to the floor. He pulled the sweat pants and boxers down, releasing Sasuke's member and taking it in his mouth. "Shit!" The raven cursed. A hand going down to tightly grip at blonde hair while his hips began to buck up. "I didn't think...y-you'd actually be go-...good at this. Fuck!"

The blonde pulled back slightly. "I told you I'm gay." The hand barely let him finish his sentence before pushing him forward again. Naruto moaned as he let Sasuke thrust into his mouth, letting one of his hands move down under his waist line and start pumping himself.

"Shit! I'm...I'm about to...cum!" Sasuke let out a loud moan as he released into the blonde's mouth. Naruto hummed happily, drinking up all of the raven's seed.

"That was good." The blonde grinned up at him, cum spilling out the sides of his mouth.

The raven noticed the blonde still fisting himself before pulling the hand away and pulling the blonde back on the sofa. "I'm not done with you yet." He took off the man's tight shirt before littering his body with kisses.

"Really, I would have guessed you're be spent."

"Hah." Sasuke pulled away as he lay the blonde down on this back. "That bitch has been watching me like a hawk from the moment I pulled out that ring. I haven't gotten any in three months. It's going to take a lot more than that to wear me out."

Naruto smirked, wrapping his legs around his hips and pulling him forward. "So I'm guessing this is going to be a fun night."

"You can bet you're tight ass on it." The raven pushed the blonde's legs to his chest as he slid off his pants and boxers, before cursing and pushing three fingers into the blonde's mouth. "I don't have any lube so start sucking."

The blonde was more than happy to oblige. Sasuke groaned as he felt that warm, wet tongue go between his fingers, leaving saliva everywhere it touched. As the fingers were pulled from his mouth, Naruto spread his legs as wide as he could. When the first digit went in, he groaned in pleasure as his breath came out in pants. "It's not like it's my first time. You don't have to be so fucking gentle."

Sasuke smirked as he pulled out the finger before thrusting in all three, making the blonde curse as unshed tears began to sting his eyes. The raven chuckled giving the man a soft kiss and he slowly thrust his fingers in and out. "What? You said I don't need to be 'so fucking gentle.'"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can tear me apa-Ah!...There!" Naruto's back arched and his head slammed into the sofa arm he was leaning on.

The raven couldn't hold back anymore. This whole thing was so erotic. Removing his fingers, much to the blonde's dismay, he quickly slammed into the blonde with a loud groan. "Fuck!...You're so damn tight...Are you sure...this i-isn't your first time?!"

"Ah...Yes...Now sh-shut up and...and fuck me already!" Naruto pushed up against the raven, trying to get him to start moving.

Sasuke pulled back before slamming into the blonde. He set a quick pace and complied with the blonde's request for him to go harder. Letting one hand slip between them he started pumping the blonde in time with his thrust. "Shit! Ah...Sasuke! I'm...I'm so...close!" The raven simply nodded in agreement. quickening his thrusts as they both neared their climax.

"Ah! Sah...Sasuke!" Naruto let out a scream that could wake the dead as he released all over his and Sasuke's chests.

Sasuke followed shortly behind, biting into the blonde's shoulder to muffle his moans. He carefully pulled out before laying atop the blonde as they both came down from their high. The raven's eyes darted to something on the floor before smirking. "So the name's Naruto, huh?"

The blonde's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he thought his heart would stop. "N-No. Why would you think that?" He gave a fake smile as Sasuke pointed to something on the floor. When he looked over he saw his phone with a text flashing on the screen reading: _Naruto, what the fuck have you gotten yourself into this time._

"Well, they got the fuck part right." The raven smirked at he wrapped his arms around the man and started planting kissed on his neck.

"Hey, stop. We're finished." Naruto tried pushing Sasuke away but the man just chuckled and tightened his grip.

"Did you forget when I told you I've been frustrated for three fucking months. You're not getting off this sofa anytime soon."

* * *

"Sasuke?!"

The raven's eyes snapped open to see two paramedics, a police officer and his fiancé standing over him. "What happened?"

"Oh Sasuke! They took it. The tiara. It's gone!" Sakura hugged him, burying her head in his chest and began to sob.

Sasuke looked over to one of the officer questioningly. "Mr. Uchiha, it seems a thief got in through a window. We believe he used knock-out gas on the guards and a tranquilizer on you. They will be taking you to the hospital for further tests, just to be safe."

"I see." The raven nodded. "Could you give us a moment?" When the men left the room, Sasuke pushed the woman off him. "Get off, you're getting my shirt wet."

"But...But Sasuke. What are we going to do? They stole the tiara I was supposed to wear on our wedding day." The pink haired woman wiped away tears.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." The raven stood, noticing he was in his bed and that he had most likely been washed of any DNA evidence.

"You're going to buy me a new tiara!" The woman squealed jumping up and down. "I knew it! You're the greatest fiancé ever. In fact, I saw this design, it's a bit more expensive, but -"

"That's not what I meant." Sasuke snapped at her, sitting down once more as he became lightheaded. "I'm calling the wedding off."

Sakura stood there dumbfound for a moment before giving him a sympathetic smile. "Oh sweetie, you poor thing. You're probably feeling terrible after what that thief did to you. Don't worry. We'll get you to the hospital and get you good as new. I promise, I won't leave your side for-"

"No! I _want_ you to leave me side. Forever."

"Sasuke, you're not in the right state of mind right now."

"Actually I haven't been in the right state of mind since I started dating you. I mean, what was I thinking! A fifty million dollar tiara for a wedding?!" Sasuke shook his head, amazed that he finally got the courage to say what he need to.

"But Sasuke, I love you!"

"Yes, I noticed how much you love me by the way you became so worried over my health _after_ I started talking about leaving you."

"Sasuke, please!"

The raven groaned, his head was getting fuzzier. "Sakura, get out!"

At that outburst the men outside came in, getting to Sasuke's side. Sakura pushed one of the paramedics away and grabbed the raven by the collar. "Listen here you piece of crap! I've been putting up with all your shit, about not living together or 'waiting until marriage' while you've been going off and screwing some new slut each night. Do you really think I won't spill everything to the media the second I get out of here?!"

Sasuke just smirked up at her. "If you want to be more accurate, you should tell them I'm gay."

The pink haired woman backed away from him, a look of disgust on her face, and a look of shock on everyone else in the room. "That's not true."

"It is. And I'll be sure to announce it to the press as soon as I get out of the hospital." The raven stood as the men lead him to the elevator to get him in the ambulance. On his way there he noticed his sofa was missing and stopped. "That idiot." Sasuke smirked to himself before he continued walking.

That was the best night of his life.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
